My Last Breath is Yours
by Nanashi Youko
Summary: ~Yaoi~ Yuusuke x ? Read to find out! ^_^ Basically, it's rated for more mature subjects, because there is some suicide...hope you enjoy! ^_~


Aurthor's Notes: Hey! Wow, I haven't written a fic in an awful long time. ^_^;;' Well, this is a one-shot AU. Basically, Atsuko and Raizen are actually married and all they ever do is fight and yell at, well, Yuusuke. So the boy's havin' a pretty rough life. This is a bitter-sweet fic about just what Yuusuke-kun decides to do about his life, and a warning, it's yaoi. The couple's a secret though! ^_~ Read to find out, and I'll shut up now. =X  
  
Disclaimer:: Yeah, yeah, I don't own squat. If I did, would I be writing this fic? Lol, yeah, the characters aren't mine, but the story is made up at a spur-of the moment thing, so don't flame me for "stealing your idea".- _-;'  
  
  
  
  
  
My Last Breath is Yours  
  
  
  
Yuusuke sat on the roof of Sarayashiki Jr. High during his lunch break, just gazing up at the clouds. His family wasn't doing all that great, as usual. He was always stuck in the middle of his mother and father's fighting.  
  
Kuwabara was the only one in the school that really knew about it all. The door to the roof opened, and Yuusuke's orange-haired friend came up to sit by him. "What'cha up to Urameshi?" Yuusuke never really wanted to talk about what was going on, and Kazuma knew that, so he never pushed for answers. The half-toushin teen just turned his head away, refusing to face Kuwabara. "Nothing, just thinking." "Ahh."  
  
There was a long pause of silence between the two before Kuwabara decided to speak up. "Hey, is everything ok with you?" Yuusuke could hear the concern in Kazuma's voice, so he just thought about how to answer that without sounding 'whiney'. "...Yeah, just great," he replied, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Kuwabara turned his dark eyes towards his friend and rival. "If you ever wanna talk, I'll listen, you know.." With that, the human got up and left, probably back to class.  
  
After a long while of thinking, Yuusuke got up with a sigh, and began walking home. When he reached his rather broken down house, he found his mother to be sitting on the steps, smoking. "Don't go in there, Yuusuke," Atsuko spoke, then continued smoking. Yuusuke walked up to the door, about to open it anyway. "Why not? It's my house too, or did you kick me out?"  
  
Atsuko took her cigarette away from her mouth for a moment. "Your father's on another one of his anger rampages. Go in if you want, what do I care?" With that, the half-breed boy opened the door. "Ch', didn't think you would."  
  
Right after setting his school stuff down on the floor, Yuusuke went into the living room and plopped down on the couch to watch TV. After only about 5 minutes, the tall, spiked-white haired man stormed into the room. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
Yuusuke didn't budge from the couch, just made a smart-assed remark back to Raizen. "Watching TV, Dumbass, what does it look like I'm doing?" he replied, with quite an attitude that his father would not appreciate. For that comment, Raizen balled his fist and smacked Yuusuke hard in the side of the head. "Get up to your room, NOW!" Yuusuke put his hand to his head in pain and slowly looked up to the toushin. "Geez, what crawled up your ass?"  
  
"What did you say?! Don't talk back to your father like that, kid!" *Raizen raised his hand again, this time slapping Yuusuke hard across the face. It was obvious the blow hurt, because the youth just shut his mouth, then went out to the kitchen, pulling something out of the drawer. After he took what he was after, the half-youkai teen did as he was told in the first place and marched right up to his room, making sure to slam the door angrily behind him.  
  
Once shut in his room, Yuusuke sat down on his bed, just listening for a moment. Downstairs, his mother and father, Atsuko and Raizen, are clearly heard fighting once again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
So how'd ya' like the first chapter? I'm still workin' into my writing style, but I think I can manage. Sorry to disappoint any of you (if my story's any good ^_^;;') but I don't think I'm gonna make it TOO much longer.. Please please PLEASE R&R, and if any flames, make it worth ev'ryone's time and make it possibly.productive criticism, shall we? Another thing, I gotta give half the credit of this to my big sissy, Ryuei Jaganshi. She helped my write this, I just changed the style a bit and typed it, ehehe. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, with school an' all. Thanks for your support! ^_~ ~Megamibara-the Rose Goddess~ 


End file.
